1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to recording and/or reproducing apparatus, in particular a record player and more specifically relates to suspension means by which a chassis of the apparatus, which carries means for recording and/or reproducing, is suspended or supported relative to a fixed structure such as housing or housing frame.
2. Description of the prior art
Various suspension means incorporating resilient elements are known for suspending a chassis of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, in particular a record player. Traction and compression springs, with or without additional damping, can be used for this purpose. It is also known to use suspended swinging members. Furthermore, resilient balls filled with a damping fluid are used in known apparatus to form resilient elements. These known suspension means are not satisfactory since when there is a deflection movement in a given direction, which occurs for example in the case of a jolt, they do not react with a force in the precisely opposite direction. This means that when such suspension or support means are put to practical use, when there is a simple translatory deflection movement, as frequently occurs in practice, the apparatus replies with complicated superimposed reaction movements comprising translation and rotational oscillating movements. In the case of a record player, which is additionally influenced by the gyroscopic forces of the turntable, such reaction movements mean that the degree of reliability of sound pick-up is severely impaired or even totally destroyed as the pick-up arm, by virtue of its mounting, does not perform rotational movements and is activated to a state of severe natural oscillation due to the resulting relative movement.